


Breach of Authority

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Cam/Brennan, verbal humiliation/marking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach of Authority

Cam put her hands on her hips as she walked into the bone room only to find Brennan bent over the table, staring at a rib as if it held the secrets to life. For all Cam knew, it might, and she hated the fact that whatever it was, however minute, she couldn't see it. She took a sweeping look at the room, knowing Brennan wouldn't notice her if she didn't make herself known.

"Where is Hodgins?" she asked finally. "In fact…where is everyone?" She walked over to the table and glanced down at the bones for half a moment. Brennan didn't even look up, as usual. And it was infuriating, as usual. "Dr. Brennan," she said, louder, this time with more authority.

"I sent them all home. They're of no use to me at this stage." And she went back to her bones as Cam crossed her arms.

"You sent them home?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Brennan murmured, "and I suggest you go as well. I would prefer to have the lab to myself while I record my findings."

Cam opened her mouth to speak, but she had to take a moment—just a moment—for Brennan's nerve. "This…is a three thousand year old mummy, Dr. Brennan…we still have open cases right now, cases that need the expertise of other members of this team. You…can't just send people home so you can have a little quiet time."

Something got Brennan's attention because she straightened and looked up. "It's actually not a mummy. These remains were…"

Shaking her head, Cam held up her hand. "I don't care if these were the remains of Christ himself, Dr. Brennan. I'm in charge here. You report to me, as you seem to need reminding of every once in a while, and you do not clear this lab, ever, without speaking to me first."

"The timbre of your voice is slowly rising, indicating that you are trying to either control or hide your anger. These remains were loaned to us by the British Museum, and we are under a schedule—I am under a schedule—for examining them. None of our open cases are pressing; therefore, I saw no reason to…"

"Brennan," Cam snapped, setting her jaw as she rounded the table, "do you get off on undermining my authority? Is that what this is?"

Just when she thought Brennan couldn't do anything more infuriating, the woman cocked her head, and Cam thought she was going to explode. "This is…my workspace, Dr. Saroyan."

"That is not what I asked." She stepped closer, and to her surprise, Brennan didn't back down. Cam knew this was a bad idea; lots of things that were bad ideas happened in the lab, but this… This was going to involve erasing security footage. "You like getting your way, don't you?"

"I prefer it when the order of things advances in my favor, yes," Brennan answered as she raised her chin.

That was enough of a challenge for Cam, and she grabbed Brennan's lab coat to pull her into a kiss. She registered surprise when Brennan didn't resist, but Cam was beyond stopping because it would be rational to step back then and question why. She pressed, but Brennan pressed back, just like every other day in the lab. "You wouldn't like it if you didn't, wouldn't you? You wouldn't like it at all…"

"I would be reluctant to…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would," Cam quipped, pushing her hands under the coat. "And I'm sure you'd like to tell me about it, but I don't want you to say another word." The second Brennan opened her mouth, Cameron shook her head and pursed her lips. "Not another word, Brennan."

"You don't have the authority to give me that kind of order."

At that, Cam grinned. She pushed Brennan's lab coat off and let it flutter to the floor as she pressed her hands under the brunette's shirt, feeling how her skin was already flushed. "You can't stand it. You absolutely cannot stand that even though you're brilliant, even though you're the best at what you do, I have more authority than you do."

"The authority that the Jeffersonian has given you is…inconsequential next to my knowledge base and contributions to science. My authority in my field and related fields is greater than the sum of what has been given to you by this institution."

Cam shoved Brennan back until she was flush with the wall of drawers. Brennan was right in some small way, and it pissed Cam off. But she knew she was getting to her. She pushed the brunette's shirt up and pulled it off before unhooking Brennan's bra. Brennan was unzipping her dress. Her fingers were so gentle, so light that Cam almost didn't notice.

"I have the authority to tell you what to do and when to do it, and you don't like that. You don't like any possibility of helplessness. But you are helpless, Brennan. You rely on this institution to put up with you…and me to make sure that your work here continued unhindered." That might have been overstating it a little bit, but Cam hissed when she felt Brennan's fingernails digging into her hips. She knew flesh, and she knew that the touch would leave marks if it continued.

"That's it…take it out on me," she moaned as she cupped one of Brennan's breasts, squeezing the nipple between her fingers. "That's what you've wanted to do…all your frustration, everything you hide from the rest of us mere mortals."

She pushed her other hand down the front of Brennan's pants, moaning when she found her wet and pushing her hips forward. Cam wanted to press her fingers into her, but she couldn't be bothered to finish undressing her. She started to touch Brennan's clit, and she was incredibly satisfied to hear the moan that elicited.

Brennan was pressing closer to her, and Cam gasped when she felt the brunette's teeth on her neck, nipping the skin and sucking it. Cam shuddered, knowing that Brennan could probably rattle off some facts about the practice of marking in at least fifty different societies. She pinched her clit and began to touch it with more force, knowing Brennan would be beyond tender.

"You hate being helpless, but you are. You're helpless every time you have to interact with another human being who is living and breathing." Cam's breath was jagged as Brennan drug her teeth against her collarbones and continued to dig her nails into her hips. "Helpless," she moaned. And she felt Brennan arch and jerk underneath her before she heard the sounds of her whimpers and moans.

And as if by design, as if by agreement, they both pulled away at the same time, merely nodding to each other before methodically putting themselves in order. Cam was aching with want, but she merely zipped up her dress.

"You better get it done tonight because this lab will not be empty in the morning," she quipped before walking out.


End file.
